


Ain't that sweet?

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Binge-drinking, F/F, Halloween movies, Piper just wants to impress Daisy, Puking happens you are warned, binge-eating, bisexual women, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy organizes a drinking/eating game to go along with a Halloween film for team movie night. Piper really, really wants to impress Daisy.For the fall prompt: Pipsy+sweets
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Women of the MCU





	Ain't that sweet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt, Sun!

There were two ways to lose this game: by quitting or by puking. Piper wasn’t sure which would happen first, but she was quickly getting close to doing the second if she didn’t suck it up and do the first.

“Come on, Piper,” Daisy egged her, reaching for her cup on the table. “That woman had two pumpkins on her dining room table like a proper white lady. Two drinks.”

Piper tried to take as small of sips as possible as she stared at the TV screen. One drink for each pumpkin spotted in a scene didn’t sound like much, but apparently this set decorator had a pumpkin fetish, because Piper had been buzzed before they made it through Act II. They were also supposed to eat a piece of candy every time someone said “Halloween” and take a shot every time someone screamed in fear.

She really should have checked IMDB in advance.

The two of them weren’t the only ones in the Lighthouse common room watching the evening’s classic Halloween film, but everyone else had wisely said no to Daisy’s suggested drinking game. Piper knew Davis was going to tease her mercilessly for this later—he was already making smug faces at her from the far side of the room—and she guessed she would deserve it. She’d planned for this to be showing off for the girl she liked, but she had underestimated her stomach’s ability to handle both beer _and_ more sugar than she’d had in years.

 _Never give Daisy a company credit card and ask her to do the base’s grocery shopping again…_ Piper noted while trying to _think_ her stomach to a better place.

“Halloween—down the hatch,” Elena ordered, throwing them each a mini 3 Musketeers. Piper hadn’t heard anyone say “Halloween”, but she figured she shouldn’t really be trusting her listening skills for the moment.

“Can someone bring me some water?” she asked everyone within earshot, and Jemma was on her feet immediately.

“Any excuse to get away from this,” she muttered.

“The movie? Or do I smell?” Daisy called after her.

“Watching you two play your game is making _me_ sick to my stomach,” Jemma called from the kitchenette. “I’m bringing you water too, Daisy.”

“Half an hour of movie left,” Mack warned them, but Piper felt like he was saying it just for her.

_I can do this. Anything to impress a girl…_

Piper managed two more shots and one more piece of candy as the movie neared its angsty climax, but once the showdown with the Big Bad started and _everyone_ was screaming, she knew she had to call it.

“I’m out, Daisy,” she said weakly, slumping back against the couch. “You win.”

Daisy looked over at her, seeming genuinely surprised. “Seriously, Piper? I thought you had it in you…”

Piper couldn’t stick around to defend her pride. Her stomach rolled horribly as she staggered to her feet, so she grabbed the candy bowl off the table and dumped the contents on Daisy’s lap.

“Your winnings, madam. But I’m keeping this just in case I hurl on my way to the bathroom.”

Thankfully, she made it to the women’s bathroom without incident, but then there was plenty of business to take care of once she got there. Daisy found her sitting on the cool tile floor a half-hour later, breathing slowly and trying to convince herself that she was done puking.

“Hey, I’m really sorry,” Daisy said as she came in, offering Piper a bottled sports drink. “I didn’t really want the night to end with you sick. You should have tapped out sooner.”

“I have an ego, just like you,” Piper said, hoping she didn’t look as sick as she felt. “I can’t believe you aren’t sick too, though.”

“I had some pretty awful eating habits in my younger years,” Daisy offered, sitting down next to Piper. “It’s a wonder I made it to adulthood without my teeth falling out.”

“Sounds like it,” Piper said, cracking open the drink and taking small sips. “So what do you actually want for your prize?”

“What about a proper dinner?” Daisy suggested, making Piper look at her, shocked, and wonder if she was hallucinating. “Just you and me, without the Zephyr crew? We’ve never really gotten to have dinner, just us.”

She looked so hopeful that Piper felt the need to clarify so she doesn’t let her down later.

“Are you asking me to ask you on a date? Because it sure sounds like a date.”

Daisy smiled. “Good, then we’re on the same page.”

Piper would love to kiss Daisy right now, but she hadn’t forgotten that she’d vomited recently, so instead she just grinned.

“Wonderful. You name the time and the meal. Anything but Halloween candy.”


End file.
